


Những nụ hôn

by emmergefromhell



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to rate this, Kisses and meanings, Love Poems, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmergefromhell/pseuds/emmergefromhell
Summary: There are meanings in every kisses
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Marking

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Valentine's Day. I tried writing poems this time, albeit in my native language, but I still want to share it ^^)  
> If you do feel like wanting to translate it to any other language, just leave the credit, as always.

Những trưa hè  
Sau cánh cửa  
Những buổi trưa lạnh lẽo chướng khí  
Qua khe cửa đôi mắt ti hí  
Giọng người lí nhí  
thở nhẹ  
rên rỉ.  
Dưới tay hắn  
Dưới từng cái chạm mỏng tang  
Trái tim gợn sóng những hồi rộn ràng  
Trái tim người không chút tì vết.

Tấm lưng trần  
Run rẩy  
Bồi hồi vài vết đỏ tấy  
Dấu răng.  
Môi hắn lạnh băng  
Lướt trên khung trăng lưỡi liềm  
Người có hiểu được ý hắn chăng?

 _“Ta không thuộc về ai”_ , hắn nói  
Mập mờ  
Bí ẩn  
Rù quyến  
Cảm xúc của hắn dạt dào lưu luyến  
Dưới đôi bàn tay đen tuyền.  
_“Còn em_  
_Em sẽ thuộc về ta.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back kiss: Marking properties


	2. Protection

Những giọt lệ trong veo  
Mặn chát.  
Hắn nhẹ hôn trán người  
Trìu mến.  
Thoảng một giây thôi, em vẫn còn cười  
Thoảng một giây thôi, nụ cười em vụt tắt.  
Đầu lưỡi đắng ngắt  
Trái tim hắn hắt mất một nhịp dài.  
Kim giây kim phút còn chạy miệt mài  
Xin em đừng khóc như thế, em ơi.

Hờn dỗi  
Những tiếng gầm  
Tiếng chửi gắt  
Không ngày nào tắt  
Đời ta treo trên con mắt người nhìn.  
Sao chúng mình  
Lạc lõng  
Đơn côi  
Giữa dòng đời trôi như những cái xác  
Phất phơ bết bát  
Chẳng ai đợi chờ?

_“Không sao đâu._  
 _Có ta rồi.”_  
Hắn nhẹ hôn trán người  
Trìu mến  
An yên  
Tựa mây trên trời.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forehead kiss: Protection


	3. Admiration

Đôi mắt em  
Như hai hòn ngọc sáng  
Nụ cười em  
Giấu giọt nắng thiên đàng  
Tiếng hát em  
Dịu dàng  
Bọt nước tròn mỏng tang  
Tôi nâng tay em  
Hôn lên ngón tay lấp lánh ánh vàng.

Người sải bước  
Hướng về phía hắn  
Không chút chần chừ  
Không sợ hãi.  
Hắn sẽ còn băn khoăn mãi mãi  
Hai tiếng  
 _‘Tại sao?’_

Khi người nói yêu  
Hắn run rẩy  
Hồn siêu phách lạc  
Xung quanh bóng người lác đác  
Mắt hắn trơ ra ngơ ngác  
Như bức tượng tạc.  
Nhưng hắn thấy mình  
Lâng lâng  
Hạnh phúc  
Hắn muốn giây phút này không bao giờ kết thúc  
Khi hắn hôn lên ngón tay người ấm áp mong manh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finger kiss: admiration


	4. Restraint

Hắn ôm lấy người  
Nhẹ nhàng  
Tay hắn hững hờ trên người  
Như một trang sách  
Đốm lửa bập bùng lách tách  
Lòng hắn như trong chiếc lồng ngăn cách  
Rực cháy.  
Hắn đặt trên eo người  
Một nụ hôn nhấp nháy ánh lửa.

Loạt soạt  
Hai trang giấy không tên  
Hất lên  
Hạ xuống.  
Hắn chưa muốn thấy bình minh hé tới  
Khi trái tim hắn chơi vơi  
Cơn giận chưa nguôi  
Thứ tình yêu này đã vội chơi đùa với hắn.  
Trò chơi này không có kẻ thắng  
Mối duyên càng kéo, lại càng hăng.

Em có hiểu  
Con người ta như một cuốn sách  
Chạm tới ta là một thử thách  
Và em liệu có tìm ra cách  
Để đọc được ta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hip kiss: restraint.


	5. Desires

Một bước lên trái  
Những gã trai ngoái nhìn  
Một bước sang phải  
Những cô gái liếc ngang  
Kéo bước em lùi  
Đêm nay cuộc vui còn mãi  
Cơ thể em run rẩy sợ hãi  
Thế giới nào hoài đợi em quen  
Hắn an ủi người  
Nụ hôn trên cánh tay tươi mát như gió thoảng.

Đêm xa hoa  
Lộng lẫy  
Sàn nhảy nóng rẫy  
Bước chân rộn ràng  
Tâm trí mơ màng  
Về một thiên đàng xa xôi  
Giấc mộng đã trôi  
Hắn đã sa ngã rồi  
Từ lâu hắn đã không muốn trở lại nơi đó.

Như thiêu thân lao vào đám lửa  
Như mảnh hồn một nửa đã lạc mất  
Chiếc vỏ rỗng  
Vô hồn  
Lạnh lẽo  
Lẽo đẽo theo bước tình yêu  
Hắn lêu nghêu câu hát  
Ngọt ngào ngây ngất  
Nhưng chân chất đắng cay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arm kiss: desires.


	6. Submission

Em ơi  
Trái tim này có đủ đổi lấy  
Cơ thể em ngọt ngào biết mấy  
Lấp đầy cơn đói giày vò thân tôi  
Cho tôi  
Hương nồng của mật  
Hương say của men  
Giữa những ngón tay đan xen lẫn nhau  
Muôn màu  
Muôn vẻ  
Hạt đường vui vẻ nhảy trên đầu lưỡi

Hắn lướt một đường dài  
Như con ngài bay theo mùi kẹo ngọt đến  
Ngọn nến  
Không chờ đợi  
Tắt dần  
Tắt dần  
Thẫn thờ vu vơ trước gió  
Ánh sáng chỉ một mảng lấp ló  
Hé vào thân người bé nhỏ  
Trong bàn tay  
Giày vò  
Nâng niu  
Hắn kiên nhẫn tận hưởng  
Món quà mà tình thương đem tới cho mình

Hắn hôn chân người  
Với một nụ cười tươi rói  
Trái tim này  
Dù có không đủ  
Dành cho em, chủ nhân của tôi  
Tôi vẫn nguyện dâng hiến  
Một đời mặc em sai khiến  
Cơn đói này chỉ còn lưu luyến  
Bóng hình em rù quyến trong đêm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leg kiss: submission.


	7. Recovery

Chớp mắt  
Bàng hoàng  
Cánh đồng vàng ươm trước mặt  
Mùa gặt vừa tới  
Bóng chim vụt ngang bầu trời  
Cất lên những tiếng ru hời  
Đem bước chân về xứ lạ xa xôi  
Nơi đây thời gian ngừng trôi  
Bồi hồi  
Con đường mòn dẫn lối  
Về nơi bình yên.

Hắn nhìn người  
Im lặng  
Đau đớn  
Bất an  
Ôi, những mảng trời xanh  
Sao người mơ về những ngày còn thanh?  
Chốn mộng cảnh  
Nào có phải nơi an lành.  
Nhưng hắn khép mình  
Cơ thể hắn như khối thuỷ tinh  
Vỡ nát  
Tan thành những hạt cát  
Chảy trong chiếc đồng hồ sinh mạng.

Con đường làng  
Mãi không đi hết  
Mơ hồ nhìn ra điểm kết  
Đôi chân bước hoài đã thấm mệt  
Tiếng hát ru  
Vẫn đưa nhịp  
Nhẹ bước  
Giọt nước tròn  
Rớt ngang  
Hắn nghe thấy trái tim người khóc than  
Khóc cho số phận đen đủi  
Khóc cho cái rủi đến tìm không chờ vận may  
 _Em này_  
Tay hắn sẽ ôm em thật nhẹ  
Tựa vào bụng em, hắn sẽ nghẹn ngào khóc  
Hắn sẽ cho em một nụ hôn  
Xoa dịu đi nỗi buồn  
Ngự trị trong hồn em sự vương vấn  
Cả trong lòng hắn dư nỗi ân hận.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stomach kiss: recovery.


End file.
